


Coutumes amoureuses

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'amour ne connait pas de barrière. C'est du moins ce qu'Aphrodite pensait en tombant amoureux de Mü... Il ne savait pas que les Atlantes étaient si particuliers. A lui à présent d'être à la hauteur de cet amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coutumes amoureuses

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Mü/Aphrodite, Shion/Aphrodite, Shion/Mü  
> Rating: R  
> Nombre de mots: 3 540  
> Notes: Oh, un bon PWP des familles ! Ca faisait longtemps !

 

** Coutumes amoureuses **

 

C’était la première fois que le chevalier des Poissons mettait les pieds au palais depuis que les choses étaient rentrées… dans l’ordre. Entre temps, il était mort – trois fois  – ressuscité et pardonné. A l’instar de tous ses pairs. Et de son Pope. Son _vrai_ Pope, pas celui dont il avait servi les noirs desseins et qui, présentement, remâchait ses fautes et ses remords dans le lointain temple des Gémeaux. 

Shion avait repris les rênes, tout naturellement, sans même qu’Athéna eut à l’en prier. Ce n’était pas tant par goût du pouvoir que par la certitude que rien de pire ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Et puis, à vrai dire, toute l’énergie requise pour exercer cette fonction lui était dorénavant revenue. 

Ce dont le Suédois pu se rendre compte à loisir lorsqu’il fit enfin face à son seigneur et maître légitime.

 

« Tu sembles surpris, chevalier, fit le Pope, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce n’est pourtant pas une nouveauté pour toi.

— En effet, concéda Aphrodite avec une légère inclinaison de la tête en guise de salut, mais je n’ai pas vraiment eu le _temps_ d’en mesurer tous les effets et toutes les… conséquences.

— Et quelle impression cela te fait-il ? »

 

Ce fut au tour des Poissons de sourire, tandis qu’il détaillait l’allure de son supérieur. Bien que drapé dans une longue robe d’intérieur, moins ornementée et moins lourdes que ses atours d’apparat, Shion n’avait plus rien du vieillard voûté et chenu qu’il avait connu jadis. Le maintien était altier, sûr, dans toute la splendeur – et peut-être même l’arrogance – du corps de ses dix-huit ans retrouvés. Dépourvu de son masque, le visage était lisse de jeunesse, dépourvu des stigmates de l’âge et des préoccupations. De prime abord, le Pope avait l’air tout bonnement plus jeune que le Suédois ; ce dernier lisait cependant dans le regard pourpre toute l’expérience et la sagesse qui avaient présidé au long règne de l’Atlante et qui, indubitablement, le plaçait très loin au-dessus des Poissons. L’autorité naturelle dont il était de fait le dépositaire imprégnait jusqu’à sa voix : 

« Cela semble te laisser songeur en tout cas. Je t’ai connu plus bavard, lorsque tu étais en enfant.

— Et moi, je vous ai connu plus vieux, riposta Aphrodite non sans adoucir la réplique avec un nouveau sourire.

— Et cela change-t-il quelque chose pour toi ? »

 

L’inspiration que le chevalier d’or venait de prendre se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ils se ressemblaient tellement ! En cet instant encore, l’image de l’amant d’Aphrodite se confondit avec le visage du Pope, avec une netteté saisissante. Une même délicatesse dans les traits, une même lueur amusée au fond du regard, une même perfection physique. S’il fermait les yeux, il serait bien capable d’être berné. De _se laisser_ berner. 

Shion s’ébranla pour contourner son invité et aller refermer derrière lui la porte des ses appartements privés. 

« C’est au sujet de Mü que je t’ai demandé de venir. » 

Imperceptiblement, le douzième chevalier d’or se raidit. Le Bélier et lui avaient tâché de maintenir le sceau de la discrétion – à défaut du secret, défi insurmontable à relever dans ce vase clos qu’était le Sanctuaire – sur leur relation, et en cela, Aphrodite avait gracieusement cédé à la demande de son compagnon. Si ce dernier avait abondé dans le sens du pardon, il préférait faire les choses petit à petit, et heureux d’avoir retrouvé son maître, il craignait, sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi à son amant, sa désapprobation. Le Suédois aurait pu s’en formaliser ; néanmoins, c’était de temps dont Mü avait besoin et il avait accepté de le lui accorder.

Mais devait-il aujourd’hui croire que le Bélier avait raison ?

 

« Je sais que tous les deux vous entretenez une relation… amoureuse. Du moins, je suppose que c’est ainsi que mon ancien élève la considère. » Shion avait croisé ses mains dans son dos, et le regard fixé par- delà les hautes fenêtres de son bureau, il semblait surveiller l’horloge du Sanctuaire dont la fière silhouette s’effaçait peu à peu dans le crépuscule galopant. « Qu’en est-il de toi ? » 

La tête du Pope avait pivoté d’un quart de tour vers son subordonné, lequel prit quelques secondes et une bonne dose de contenance avant de répondre : 

« Je tiens énormément à Mü, Seigneur Shion. Je comprends que cela puisse vous déplaire mais croyez bien que…

— Suis-moi. »

 

Interloqué, Aphrodite resta un moment à observer le bras tendu du maître du Sanctuaire, l’invitant en direction de la porte fermée qui menait à sa chambre. Mais tenu par le regard intense dont Shion le couvrait, il obtempéra.

 

* * *

 « Mü ?! » 

Des deux, nul n’aurait su dire lequel était le plus effaré. Celui qui s’était figé sur le seuil de la pièce plongée dans une ombre à peine réchauffée par les rayons du soleil couchant, ou celui assis au beau milieu du lit en désordre et nu comme au jour de sa naissance. 

« Qu’est-ce que… » Lentement, le Suédois se tourna vers Shion, immobile à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien pour être tout à fait exact. Cela aurait pu – aurait _du_ – ne pas lui plaire. La fureur de la jalousie devrait même être en train de lui ravager le cœur, de trouver ainsi son amant, celui qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits, dans le lit d’un autre. Peut-être même que tourner les talons et planter là une scène qui allait sans nul doute hanter ses rêves serait la meilleure des solutions.

Mais Aphrodite était un homme intelligent. Sans même qu’il en prenne conscience, l’habitude puissamment ancrée en lui qui le poussait à analyser chaque situation, refoula les aiguillons perfides de la réaction à chaud pour laisser place à la réflexion et à un air interrogateur qui fit naître un sourire sibyllin sur le visage du Pope : 

« Tu ne t’offusques pas ? demanda ce dernier d’une voix neutre.

— J’aimerais comprendre.

— L’aimes-tu toujours ? »

 

Le chevalier des Poissons reporta son attention sur son alter ego, demeuré silencieux. Son regard glissa sur le corps nu, à moins d’un mètre de lui, suivant les méandres des ombres qui le mettaient en relief, remontant le long des épaules drapées d’une claire chevelure emmêlée, jusqu’à son visage. Ses yeux. Le parme cillait, entre angoisse et hésitation, volonté de parler et désir de se taire. Mais en aucun cas il n’était altéré par la honte ou l’embarras. Et cela fut suffisant : 

« Oui, je l’aime. » Aphrodite vit les poings de son amant, crispés sur les draps, se détendre presque aussitôt. « Mais je dois savoir pourquoi. Et ce que je fais ici. »

 

Les deux Atlantes s’entre-regardèrent, toujours silencieux. Le Suédois n’eut aucune peine à deviner le lien mental qui s’établissait entre eux, et prit tout à coup conscience qu’il lui était totalement impossible d’y prendre part. Cet “échange” n’avait rien à voir avec ceux que les chevaliers d’or étaient capables de mettre en œuvre entre eux pour communiquer par le biais de leur cosmos. Il était à part. Différent. Etranger. 

« Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humains. » La voix calme et posée du Bélier s’était élevée dans le silence. « Notre “nature” fait que nos corps, s’ils se sont habitués à s’unir avec des hommes et des femmes, ne trouvent une véritable satisfaction qu’avec nos semblables, peu importe leur genre.

— Dans quel sens ? » 

Si tôt sa question posée, Aphrodite réprima un frémissement lorsqu’il avisa Shion se rapprocher du lit et s’y asseoir ; la main qu’il posa sur la cuisse du Bélier lui fit l’effet d’une brûlure. 

« Nous réagissons à notre sang, à notre histoire, aux liens qui ont perduré en dépit de la perte de notre civilisation et de notre peuple, expliqua le Pope. Nos corps ont gardé la mémoire de notre mode de vie, libre et dépourvu des chaînes avec lesquelles vous, les humains, bridez vos désirs et vos sentiments. Pour être véritablement serein, un Atlante a besoin d’un être qui soit comme lui. » 

Un haut-le-corps redressa le Suédois, en proie cette fois à une véritable indignation. Shion était-il en train d’insinuer qu’il n’était _pas_ capable de rendre Mü heureux ? Le regard un peu triste que ce dernier posa sur lui le fit vaciller. Etait-ce donc la vérité ? 

« Je reconnais avoir abusé de la gentillesse de mon ancien élève en lui demandant de me rejoindre aujourd’hui. » Les mots du Pope traversèrent non sans difficulté la brume de doutes dans laquelle Aphrodite venait se s’abîmer. « Cela faisait si longtemps… – le ton se fit mélancolique – il était alors trop jeune et moi trop vieux ; lui n’avait encore rien découvert et pour ma part, je pensais que tout cela était derrière moi. Mais depuis… » Le geste vague qu’il fit en direction de son propre corps était éloquent. « J’en avais besoin.

— Et toi ? » Le ton des Poissons était voilé tandis qu’il s’adressait à son amant. « Toi aussi, tu en avais _besoin_? » 

Mü aurait sans aucun doute préféré entendre un reproche dans cette voix, au lieu d’une soudaine tristesse qui lui serra la gorge :

« Je ne savais pas de quoi il s’agissait, mais je savais à l’inverse que cela existait. C’est dans ma nature, il fallait que… je sache, termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Et maintenant ? Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux, Mü. S’il est plus simple et plus sain pour toi de rester aux côtés de Shion, je le comprendrai.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Shion s’était redressé pour s’approcher des Poissons et saisir son poignet. 

« Mü doit trouver le bonheur, c’est vrai. Mais pas avec moi : avec toi. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque le Bélier avait tendu la main vers lui, Aphrodite l’avait prise sans vraiment savoir ce qu’il faisait. Shion, derrière lui, l’avait encouragé d’un geste doux, dans un silence protecteur. D’abord un genou sur le large matelas, puis un autre, et le Suédois s’était retrouvé tout à côté de son amant qui, tendrement, avait déboutonné sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Un instant, le douzième chevalier d’or s’était raidi, conscient de la présence du Pope dans la pièce, mais le regard de Mü l’avait capturé pour ne pas le relâcher une seule seconde. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Aphrodite se laissait ainsi piéger par ces yeux-là et nul doute que l’Atlante savait qu’ainsi, il ne le perdrait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas. 

Puis il y eut la douceur. Celles des doigts du Bélier sur sa peau, qui se hérissa dans un frisson incontrôlé lorsqu’ils s’égarèrent d’abord sur son torse, avant de redessiner, du haut vers le bas, chacun de ses abdominaux. Il répondit avidement au baiser profond de son amant qui se tendait vers lui, jusqu’à se mettre lui aussi à genoux avant de, sans quitter sa bouche, commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. La main qui se glissa dans l’échancrure rencontra une érection à la fois palpitante et tout à fait honteuse. Aphrodite n’avait jamais… Jamais procédé à des ébats sous les yeux d’un spectateur. Bien sûr, ce type de fantasme lui avait à plusieurs reprises traversé l’esprit, mais il n’avait pas l’ombre d’une seconde envisagé avoir l’occasion de le mettre en pratique. Un fantasme devait rester ce qu’il était, par définition. 

Mü devina que l’esprit des Poissons lui échappait pour se réfugier derrière les frontières que Shion avait évoquées tantôt ; or, il s’agissait bien là de ce qu’il ne souhaitait à aucun prix. Sinon, à quoi bon ? 

« Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou. Ne regarde _que_ moi.

— Mü… » Il retint un gémissement lorsque les doigts agiles du Bélier se resserrèrent sur son membre douloureux d’être trop tendu.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Totalement ? » Aphrodite hocha la tête. « Aveuglément ? »

Le Suédois n’eut pas l’occasion de confirmer son accord ; il vit le corps souple de l’Atlante s’allonger à plat ventre sur le lit, et sa bouche s’ouvrir pour l’engloutir jusqu’à la garde.

Cette fois, il ne put se contrôler et un feulement lui échappa, alors que lèvres et langue coulissaient le long de sa chair brûlante. Bien malgré lui, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, laissant ses pouces effleurer les joues gourmandes au creux desquelles il se sentait déjà en passe de se consumer. La chambre, et la demi obscurité qui l’avait envahie disparurent de son champ de vision. Tout à ses sensations, il sentit son corps se relâcher progressivement, tandis que la tension dans ses entrailles grandissait jusqu’à lui faire oublier le lieu et les circonstances. La seule chose qui lui importait, en cet instant, était cette moiteur autour de lui, qui l’accueillait avec le tendre souci de le laisser s’égarer dans les affres du plaisir.

Tout oublier. Mü l’y menait, doucement mais sûrement. Aphrodite voyait son dos cambré allongé devant lui, l’arrondi des fesses qu’écartaient légèrement les cuisses relâchées et ne pouvait manquer de remarquer les imperceptibles ondulations qui animaient le bassin de l’Atlante, contre les draps en dessous de lui. Et l’image que son esprit forgea de ce qui lui demeurait caché l’incita à interrompre la caresse dont le gratifiait son amant depuis de trop longues minutes déjà. 

« Laisse-moi… » Le Suédois haletait. « Laisse-moi t’offrir en retour… » Il saisit les épaules du Bélier pour le ramener à sa hauteur et l’embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne en une danse lascive avant, à son tour, de descendre jusqu’à son ventre pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Mü se laissa aller sur les oreillers derrière lui dans un soupir d’aise. Et son regard trouble accrocha celui de son maître. 

Ce dernier s’était dépourvu de sa robe d’intérieur, qu’il avait laissé choir à ses pieds. Nu, il laissait aller sa main autour de son membre dressé, sans quitter le couple des yeux. Son mouvement était lent. Et sûr. Il était beau se dit le plus jeune, presque aussi beau qu’Aphrodite. Shion lui avait prodigué les mêmes caresses, quelques heures plus tôt. Et, oui, cela avait été différent. Pourtant… Mü laissa ses doigts s’égarer dans les boucles turquoise qui chatouillaient son ventre. Il y trouvait tout de même du plaisir. Un plaisir qui était _presque_ le même. Le Suédois n’était pas un Atlante, c’était un fait ; mais si Shion avait raison, alors peut-être bien que… Le bélier fut soudain pressé de le vérifier. 

Ce fut son tour cette fois d’accepter de ne pas jouir dans la bouche de son compagnon et de descendre à sa hauteur, allongé contre lui de tout son long, leurs deux sexes humides glissant l’un contre l’autre. 

« Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, rappela-t-il dans un souffle. Me faire confiance à moi, c’est lui faire confiance, à _lui_ , aussi. » 

Le corps de Shion était auréolé d’une mince aura dorée lorsqu’il les rejoignit, pour s’étendre à leurs côtés, sans les toucher. Les yeux papillotants, Aphrodite se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder. Il se rendit compte qu’en dépit du bouillonnement de ses sens, prompt à lui faire perdre ses repères, il n’avait pas réellement oublié la présence du Pope. Et la manifestation de son cosmos bienveillant lui confirma que tout au long de ces brûlants préliminaires, Shion avait été _avec eux_. Ce dernier posa sa main tiède contre la joue des Poissons, avant que ses lèvres ne s’en viennent effleurer les siennes. 

« Tu es un bel homme, Aphrodite, murmura-t-il, et je devine que ton corps n’a d’autre objectif que de satisfaire celui de mon élève. Et si tu m’en laisses la liberté, je peux te montrer comment faire. »

Les yeux du Suédois s’élargirent. De surprise, mais aussi d’une soudaine compréhension, encore quelque peu confuse mais qui, lentement, creusait son chemin. 

« Libère-toi. » Chuchota encore le Pope avant se redresser et d’emmener contre lui le Suédois. Ce dernier, à genoux, le sentit se glisser derrière lui, avant de se coller à son dos. Et sous le regard de Mü, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, les mains pleines d’assurance de Shion commencèrent à caresser le corps des Poissons. Il n’y avait rien là d’extraordinaire de prime abord, mais l’expectative d’Aphrodite se mua bientôt en stupéfaction délicieuse. Il ne s’agissait pas de simples effleurements, mais de gestes appuyés où le contact entre les paumes et la peau était entier, presque… autoritaire. Ses muscles se détendirent un à un, inexplicablement, tandis que la pression se faisait chaque fois un peu plus forte. Bientôt, ces mains, si expertes, rejoignirent la chair durcie qui n’était plus qu’un brasier pour la mener à l’extrême limite, lorsque l’une d’entre elles se glissa entre les cuisses qui s’écartèrent d’elles-mêmes. Aphrodite gémissait, encore et encore, tandis que son corps s’offrait au regard de son amant. Il était nu, libre, ouvert, plus qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais été auparavant. Le besoin ineffable d’être pris lui fouetta les sangs plus sûrement que n’importe quelle montée d’adrénaline dans un combat à mort. Il aurait voulu s’allonger, là, et se laisser envahir, sans plus qu’aucune pensée cohérente ne le traverse. Il n’était d’ailleurs plus vraiment en état de penser et lorsqu’il vit à travers la brume de son désir brimé, celui qui était son amant se préparer seul, ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant, tout en remontant et écartant largement ses genoux en une invite explicite, la raison lui échappa définitivement. 

Shion l’avait déjà libéré lorsqu’il s’abattit sur le corps du Bélier pour l’empaler. Il n’y avait plus ni douceur, ni attention de sa part, et ses hanches heurtèrent violemment l’arrière des cuisses de l’Atlante lorsqu’il s’enfonça profondément en lui une première fois. Mais pas de cri de douleur de la part de Mü, non, uniquement un long, très long râle de plaisir sous la force l’assaut. Et plus Aphrodite allait loin en lui, plus il s’ouvrait. Comme il ne s’était jamais ouvert à lui. Aucune retenue n’était plus de mise. Cris, gémissements, prières, demandes, grognements, tous deux n’étaient plus qu’un seul corps en proie à la satisfaction d’un désir qui ne cessait pas une seule seconde d’enfler, pour se dérober, et revenir chaque fois plus avide. 

Parce que tout cela ne suffisait _pas._

Shion le savait, lui qui connaissait les prédispositions des Atlantes à la jouissance et à faire jouir. Il venait de mettre Aphrodite sur le chemin qui le mènerait vers la seule voie acceptable pour le Bélier, et il devait dorénavant achever sa leçon. Des deux mains, il se saisit des hanches des Poissons, sans tout à fait les immobiliser, mais les ralentissant jusqu’à générer un gémissement commun de frustration chez les deux amants. Le Pope prit le temps de se repaître du corps du Suédois, couvert de sueur, mais aussi et surtout de ce qu’il lui offrait sans même en avoir conscience. Il glissa deux doigts humides dans le sillon obscur et les reins totalement offerts allèrent à leur rencontre pour les emprisonner. Il n’y avait là plus la moindre résistance, uniquement une faim qui ne demandait qu’à être comblée. Ce que Shion fit avec une autorité qui coupa le souffle à Aphrodite. 

Le rythme fut alors imposé par le Pope. Avec une lenteur calculée, il creusa sa route dans le corps des Poissons, lequel suivit le mouvement dans celui de Mü. Des larmes de frustration perlèrent au coin des yeux de dernier, avant de se muer en pleurs de bénédiction lorsque la danse s’accéléra sous la férule de son maître allant et venant dans les reins du Suédois. Ce dernier écartelé sous le poids du maître du Sanctuaire sentait son ventre frotter contre le membre de Mü qui, dorénavant, feulait de plaisir dans ses bras. Lui-même, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, retenait ses cris derrière ses dents serrées tandis que l’incandescence explosait chaque fois avec plus de vigueur au fin fond de son être. 

Et la jouissance le confondit. Il n’était plus Aphrodite, il était son amant, il était son Pope, il était tous les hommes à la fois lorsque sa semence se répandit, brûlante. Il fut Mü lorsque ce dernier ne put réprimer un hurlement dans un dernier coup de boutoir. Il fut Shion lorsque le Pope le transperça une ultime fois avant de retomber à côté d’eux. Il fut enfin de nouveau lui-même lorsque il crut perdre conscience sous l’effet de la violence conjuguée de leurs trois plaisirs. 

 

« Tes barrières sont tombées, murmura Mü à l’oreille d’Aphrodite, quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Shion ronflait doucement à leurs côtés. Je n’étais pas sûr que tu en serais capable.

— C’était donc cela qui te manquait ? » Le Suédois avait entrelacé ses doigts épuisés à ceux de l’autre homme, et leurs mains jointes reposait entre eux.

« Peut-être. Mais Shion avait besoin de savoir autre chose.

— S’il pouvait me faire confiance ?

— Si tu m’aimais. » 

Aphrodite jeta un regard interrogateur au Bélier, qui lui sourit tendrement : 

« Parce que c’est la première fois, depuis des siècles, qu’un être humain tombe amoureux d’un Atlante. »

 

 

 


End file.
